Down a Broken Rabbit Hole (A Broken fic)
by Griffin Stone
Summary: (Broken: Book 2) Once more. One more chance to fix everything. Even as she can barely stand and blood pools beneath her nose, she insists. One more time. (Warning! Character death!)


****A/N: This is concept I've wanted to write for months, but I never really had a solid plot to work with it. Well, I finally found a way to use my theory and a couple other concepts I've been wanting to write. It should be canon-compliant, but since I've never seen anyone write this or mention it, there may be something in canon to nullify my theory. If you know what it is, feel free to enlighten my oblivious self.****

****While I was writing this, the song ******_**Slow Fade **_******by Casting Crowns came over the radio and I think it really captures the mood of this story.****

* * *

"__Okay, here goes."__

__"You got this, girl!"__

__"I believe in you, dudette!"__

__"Your chances of success are… off the charts!"__

__"I know you can do this."__

* * *

"__I was so close! Once more, I know I can do it this time!"__

"__What happened?"__

"__Later! Everything will be perfect when I get back!"__

"__Heh, go on, then."__

* * *

"__Ugh!"__

"__No luck this time?"__

"__No! I don't understand!"__

"__Hey, hey, it's okay. Just breathe. You'll figure it out."__

* * *

"__Woah, woah! Are you okay?!"__

"__Later, 'kay?"__

"__Wait!"__

* * *

"__You're shaking!"__

"__She's so pale…"__

"__I'm okay, honest."__

"__I don't like this…"__

* * *

__"Your nose! Who has a tissue?!"__

__"It's okay, honest."__

"__Please, just take a break!"__

"__No time!"__

"__Easy. We have all the time in the world…"__

"__No, we don't! I don't. Not with a broken Miraculous…"__

"__But-"__

"__Leave her. Just… let me come with you."__

"__Okay… just this once."__

* * *

"__I'm… I'm so close."__

"__You can't keep doing this!"__

"__It's our only chance!"__

"__Stop! We'll figure something else out!"__

"__One more time!"__

* * *

"__Catch her!"__

"__I… I failed. I gotta… gotta go again."__

"__You can't. Please, don't."__

"__I'll be fine."__

"__...by my calculations, you currently have a survival chance of twenty percent."__

"__See? I'm still alright."__

"__Wait. I didn't finish. If… if you go anymore… your chances drop to five percent."__

"__...once more."__

"__You'll kill yourself!"__

"__I have to do this! For you! For Adrien! For everyone!"__

"__Can't you think about yourself for once?"__

"__I can't… not now."__

"__But… urg, talk some sense into her!"__

"__... what do you want?"__

"__... please."__

"__You can't-"__

"__Second chance."__

* * *

No! Their carefully laid plans had failed!

Catalyst resisted the urge to hurl her tablet across the room, lest she accidentally free the akuma and cut herself off from Hawkmoth. Months of careful planning, wasted because of a mere reflection!

Wait. Reflection…

Catalyst smiled as she thought of the Peacock Miraculous hidden in Gabriel's study. It created a sort of "reflection" of a person's emotions in the form of a senti-monster, is what Gabriel had told her. Perhaps…

Before she could second-guess her decision, Catalyst raced out of the observatory and to Gabriel's study. She opened the secret compartment behind the painting, silently urging Hawkmoth to keep fighting the young heroes. She scooped up the Miraculous, reached for the controls to head to the observatory…

"Mayura!"

Catalyst spun at the unfamiliar voice, raising her tablet like a weapon. "Who's there?!" How had anyone gotten inside? And why? Was someone onto Gabriel?

Movement caught the corner of Catalyst's eye. Two young adults stood in a corner of the room, shadows hiding their features.

"Stop this," said a female voice, the owner stepping into the light.

Catalyst tensed. While she didn't recognize the young woman, the white-and-blue outfit gave her away as a Miraculous holder. Small rabbit ears flopped limply over short, bright red hair. She was quite a pale young lady, her skin almost as white as the outfit. An umbrella was somehow slung across her back like a sword.

Catalyst's eyes darted to the other stranger, but aside from the fact that they were male and their outfit was green in color, there wasn't anything discernable due to the shadows. She looked back to the Rabbit holder.

"Who are you?" Catalyst asked again.

"Name's Bunnix," the Rabbit holder said with a cocky grin. "No need to introduce yourself, Mayura. Or, I guess it's just Catalyst now."

Catalyst flinched. She had only just decided her name, how did this Bunnix know it already? Bunnix's next words made her eyes widen.

"Or should I call you Nathalie?" Bunnix leaned casually against a chair. "Haven't you studied up on your Miraculous? Rabbit miraculous? Time travel? Ring any bells?"

"You're from the future," Catalyst said in shock.

"Yep."

Catalyst tightened her grip on the Peacock Miraculous. "Have you come for my Miraculous? You won't have it!"

Bunnix paused and blinked rapidly, then chuckled. "Nah, if only it were that simple."

"If only what were that simple?"

"Convincing you to not make the biggest mistake of your life."

Catalyst stared, then shook her head. "You're stalling for Ladybug and Chat Noir, aren't you?"

"No, no, you have plenty of time," Bunnix said. "Everyone holds their own pretty well until you make your decision."

"What decision?" Catalyst asked suspiciously.

"Whether or not you use that Miraculous," Bunnix said, inclining her head.

"My decision is made! If you've come to fight, then fight already." Catalyst attached the pin to her shirt. "Duusuu-"

"Wait!" Bunnix jerked forward, reaching out, but didn't step closer. "Just… wait."

For reasons she couldn't discern, Catalyst did wait. Duusuu, a dark purple peacock kwami, gave an odd little giggle as she floated unsteadily beside her.

"The Peacock Miraculous is damaged," Bunnix said.

"I know it is."

"Using it will make you sick."

"I'll only use it once." Why was she even defending herself?

Bunnix slowly shook her head. "No, you won't."

"How-"

"Future, remember? You're going to get sick. You're going to get worse and worse, until…" Bunnix shook her head. "Using it could kill you."

Catalyst sucked in a sharp breath. Kill her? No, no, Gabriel had preserved Emilie this long. Besides, how long would she have to use the Miraculous to get that bad? Surely she and Hawkmoth could get the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous long before then?

As if she could sense her thoughts, Bunnix shook her head slowly. "You don't succeed in getting the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. What happens before then… there's no time to explain, but it destroys you, Gabriel… and Adrien."

"What are you talking about?" Catalyst hissed. "Enough of your lies. You won't trick me from saving Hawkmoth!"

Too late, Catalyst wondered if she'd given away her alliance. But Bunnix didn't act shocked at the reveal, only sighed.

"I know you think you're helping, but…" Bunnix wavered. Her hand tightened on the chair. "You make things worse."

"What? I don't know what happens in your future, but it won't happen in this future!"

"But your future is mine!" Bunnix shouted, then doubled over in a harsh cough.

"Bunnix!" cried the male stranger.

The second stranger rushed to Bunnix, catching her when her hold on the chair loosened. Bunnix leaned against him, continuing to cough.

This second stranger was a Miraculous holder as well, thought Catalyst couldn't place which Miraculous. His outfit was green in color with a sort of scale design, and his black hair blurred to green at the tips. His green eyes creased in worry as Bunnix did her apparent best to hack up a lung.

"What is wrong with her?" Catalyst asked when Bunnix's coughing slowed.

"You aren't the only one with a broken Miraculous," Bunnix said raggedly, lifting red-rimmed blue eyes to Catalyst.

She wasn't…

"Why do you use the Miraculous, if it can hurt you?" Catalyst asked.

"I want to save my friends," Bunnix said. "I've gone back over and over, to try and convince you to stop being Mayura. I finally realized that my best chance… was now. Before you first use it."

"So hypocritical," Catalyst scoffed. "You come to stop something from happening to me -or so you say- yet let that very thing happen to you. If what you even say is true."

It was, Catalyst knew. But only if she continued to use the Peacock Miraculous.

"You'll die!" Bunnix snarled.

Catalyst thought for a moment. "Am I dead in your time?"

Bunnix lowered her head. "No. But the repercussions of your actions are so much worse. In my time, you are in a coma."

"And Emilie?"

Bunnix coughed again, then shook her head. "Because of you-"

"No!" Catalyst clenched a fist. "I'd never hurt Emilie, or Gabriel!"

"That's what you say every time. But-"

Whatever Bunnix was saying was cut off by another round of coughing, even more harsh this time. When she finally lifted her head again, Catalyst stepped back. Ignoring the spittle on her lips and blood dribbling from her nose, Bunnix spoke.

"It isn't worth it, Nathalie. If you go down this path, you'll only become more and more sick. Even when Gabriel tells you to stop, you won't. And in the crucial moment, when everything has turned on it's head… you'll fall. You'll lose everything, for nothing."

Catalyst shook her head. "You don't understand. I have __nothing__ to lose. Only everything to gain. If I must die, so be it. As long as Gabriel gets the Miraculous, and can bring Emilie back."

"Everything, Nathalie," Bunnix said. "Everything. You transform now, there's no turning back. You're going to transform again and again, and you're only going to get worse."

"I will get Gabriel the Miraculous!" Catalyst spat. "What must I do to save Emilie? What causes everything to go wrong?"

"This moment," Bunnix whispered. She lifted a shaking hand. "Right here."

Catalyst put a hand to the Peacock Miraculous. Then she lowered her hand and stepped back. "I'm not giving it up. I'll do it right in this future. You'll see, Gabriel will save Emilie. He will be happy, and so will I."

Bunnix sighed and lowered her hand. "I was afraid you'd say that. Viperion?"

The green-clad stranger looked at his wrist, where a snake-like bracelet twisted around his wrist. "We only have a few minutes left."

Bunnix looked back to Catalyst. "Viperion erased all of our other interactions in the future, but… I'm going to leave this one here. Please, Nathalie, don't go down that path."

Catalyst inclined her head. "Duusuu, spread my feathers!"

Bunnix sighed as Nathalie transformed. "I was afraid you'd decide that." With some difficulty, she pulled her umbrella off her back and pointed it to the side. "Burrow!"

A glowing portal appeared. Bunnix rubbed her nose, smearing blood on her face and gloves. It made for a fearsome appearance, but Bunnix was barely standing by then.

"All I ask is that you think on what I told you," Bunnix said lowly. "Is all this… really worth it?"

Mayura didn't hesitate. "For Gabriel, yes."

Bunnix sighed. "Fine, then. Go and rescue him, if you must. It would be best if you left him to Ladybug, though."

Bunnix and Viperion slowly made their way to the portal, then stepped through. The portal blinked closed behind them.

Mayura, despite her bold words, hesitated when the future heroes vanished. She'd crossed some point of no return… might as well go full speed ahead.

Mayura swept out of the room, shoving Bunnix's warning to the back of her mind. She'd save Hawkmoth, and help him fulfill his wish!

* * *

As soon as they were back to their present, Bunnix collapsed.

"Bunnix!"

Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Pegasus all leaped forward as Viperion lowered the young woman to the ground.

"Did… did it work?" Bunnix murmured, breath all wonky and fluttery.

Viperion looked at Rena and asked the same question he or Bunnix had asked after every trip to the past. "Where is Ladybug?"

"We haven't seen Ladybug in months, not since the battle killed Gabriel and Adrien vanished with the Black Cat, Butterfly, and Peacock Miraculous," Rena said mournfully.

"Nothing's changed," Viperion said, frustration and fear for his friend making his voice harsh.

"I told you it wouldn't work!" Rena snapped.

"Rena," Carapace said gently, wrapping an arm around his wife. "Sh, it's alright."

Rena fluttered her hands at Carapace. "I know, I know. But no more time travel for you, Bunnix, okay?"

"Okay."

All motion stopped at Bunnix's acceptance. The heroes looked at their sheet-white friend, who had blood running faster from her nose now. Her breath stuttered.

"Bunnix?" Viperion gently propped Bunnix up on his knee. "Just hold on, okay? Take a breather."

Bunnix smiled weakly at Viperion. "Yeah… that's it. Fluff, counter-clockwise."

In seconds, Alix was back in her everyday clothes. Fluff flopped limply, and was barely caught by Pegasus. Alix clenched inward on herself with a groan of pain.

"Woah, woah, steady," Viperion soothed, rubbing Alix's arm. "It's okay. Let's get you to Master Fu, okay?"

"No, no." Alix gripped Viperion's arm as he started to stand. "Stay… stay with me."

"Alix?" Rena knelt beside the heroes. "What's going on?"

Alix grimaced. "...failed."

Viperion accepted a handkerchief from Carapace to wipe Alix's flowing nose. "There's no changing Mayura's mind."

"I… I see that now. Oh, why did it take so long?" Alix groaned and twitched her face away from Viperion. "Why?"

"Sh," Viperion soothed. He wiped Alix's nose. "It's okay."

Alix turned her eyes to Viperion. She looked so weary and pale, but she still smiled. "Yeah… s'kay. You'd make… good Chat."

Viperion sighed. "No. I'm content to remain as Viperion. We'll find a way to get Adrien back to his senses."

"... no."

"Come on, Alix," Carapace said with a forced chuckle. "Giving up so easily?"

"No… gave it my all…" Alix grimaced and pushed away the handkerchief. "Don't… don't let me go."

Viperion's grip tightened. "I'm not leaving you."

"S'not… what I meant… silly." Alix coughed weakly. "I just… wish I could… could tell my past self… don't go."

"You aren't going anywhere." Filled with a sense of urgency, Viperion scooped Alix up in his arms. "Master Fu will put you in stasis, with Nathalie, until we can find Ladybug."

"Maybe… leave note… leave for future Bunnix," Alix murmured. "If you can't… change the past… don't try… a hundred times."

"Two hundred and twelve times," Viperion corrected, trying to smile while his feet started to run.

"Two hun'red twelve," Alix slurred. "Thanks… Viperion."

"For what?"

"Stickin' 'round." Alix's eyelids fluttered.

"I couldn't leave you to face Mayura alone," Viperion said. He had to talk, get a response, keep Alix awake! "That would have been a disaster."

Alix hummed, eyes sliding shut. Viperion's breath caught. Distracted, he stumbled and fell to his knees. The impact jarred, but he couldn't feel any pain beyond the pounding in his head.

"No, Alix, open your eyes, please!" Viperion found himself pleading.

"Go back!" Pegasus yelled, rushing up with Fluff cradled in his hands. "Second chance her better!"

"I can't!" Viperion yelled. Explained for the hundredth time to an audience who always lost the explanation to Second Chance. "Second Chance won't fix her! It doesn't affect the Rabbit Miraculous! We can't…"

"Luka…"

Viperion looked down. Alix's eyes were open, and she had the softest smile Viperion had ever seen on her face. In slow, fragile movements, Alix reached into her pocket and drew out a pocket watch.

"Remember… what we agreed? Hide my… Miraculous… get Adrien… back… 'kay? You can… do it… wi'out me. 'kay?"

Viperion put his hand on the pocket watch, but didn't take it. "We… we were going to fix this. Fix all of this," Viperion whispered.

"Sometimes… the solution… isn't in the past." Alix gave a cough that spattered the front of Viperion's suit with red. "Stop… look… ing… back…"

Viperion dropped his head to rest against Alix's as the young woman twitched, took a wavery gasp… then let out a slow, soft exhale.

Viperion took a breath, lifted his head. Rena and Carapace stood in front of him, wearing identical looks of horror. Pegasus knelt beside him, clutching Fluff to his chest as the kwami shook.

"Sass… scales rest."

Sass appeared beside Luka as the young man detransformed. The wise little kwami tiredly floated to sit beside Fluff.

Luka gently took the pocket watch from Alix's limp fingers. Without a word, he tucked the Rabbit Miraculous inside his pocket. He pressed his forehead to Alix's.

"Luka?" Carapace said cautiously.

"She's gone," Luka intoned.

Rena gasped, pressing a hand to her mouth. Carapace turned and wrapped her in a hug. Pegasus clutched his hands to his chest. Tiny sobs escaped the kwamis as they bowed their heads.

"And for what?" Luka whispered. Then, wiping Alix's nose for the final time, Luka dropped the handkerchief and cradled her. He stood slowly and walked away, voice breaking as he said, "For nothing."

* * *

****A/N: Not all sacrifice leads to success.****

****By popular demand, I will be including the history leading up to this future... in it's own one-shot. Keep an eye out for this story's prequel, tentatively titled _Kitty's Broken Cry!_****


End file.
